


Bofur the Secret Agent

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bofur is a Sweetheart, Cute, Gen, Humor, Kid!Frodo, M/M, Oneshot, bofur and nori work in a shoestore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: "Are you a secret agent?"





	Bofur the Secret Agent

"Excuse me, young man. Would you happen to have any of these boots in green, in the backroom? I was here a week ago, and you had green ones."

Bofur's eyes close in despair, and he gives himself a moment to pray for help from any god out there, before he turns around with a smile. He looks at the pair of shoes being held out to him, and hums in pretend thoughtfulness. "You know, I'm not sure. I'll have someone check for you, ok?"

"That would be great, thank you dear." The old lady smiles, and turns away to look at a rack of knee socks.

Bofur presses the button to his radio's microphone where it's clipped to his shirt collar, and tilts his head down to speak into it. "Do we have any more pairs of the green suede 'Moria' boots?"

A moment goes by, and then his earpiece crackles to life with Nori's tired sigh. "You mean the 'Moria' boots that only come in black, and have always only come in black?"

"Those are the ones" Bofur replies cheerfully. He looks at the customer. "Nori's checking, right now."

She smiles gratefully, and resumes her browsing.

"And would the customer who wants to know, possibly be the same hundred year old woman who keeps coming in here and insisting we have shoes that we've never carried?" Nori asks.

Bofur walks over to the counter and idly flips through some paperwork, pretending he's waiting for news about the boots. "That's right."

Nori laughs. "Let me know if she gives you a hard time. I'm going to keep trying to sort out this shipment of toddler sandals."

Bofur frowns, and speaks into his radio one last time. "Ah, that's too bad. Thanks for looking." He walks over to the lady, and smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry, it looks like we don't have any more in stock. We do, however, have some lovely dark green boots that are made by Erebor Incorporated. If you're interested, they're just over there, in aisle six."

"Oh! Alright. You know, I think my son's shoes are that kind." She pats Bofur on the arm. "Thank you, dear. I'll go have a look."

Bofur sighs in relief after she walks away, glad the situation was resolved easily. One time a customer _demanded_ he be let into the back room, so he could look for what he wanted himself- despite Bofur's gentle explanations about how they aren't supposed to do that.

When he turns around, Bofur sees a small face staring at him in astonishment. When he catches Bofur looking at him, the child gasps, and runs off down the aisle. Bofur smiles, and shakes his head in amusement. _'I wonder what that was about'_ he thinks to himself.

Maybe five minutes later, Bofur is kneeling down putting loose sneakers back into their correct boxes on the shelves, when he sees the same kid nervously edging towards him. Bofur puts down the empty box in his hands, and smiles in a way he hopes seems friendly and not intimidating. "Can I help you, lad?"

"Are you a secret agent?"

Bofur blinks at the non sequitur. "What?"

"I wont tell anyone if you are! It's just that, I saw you talking into your radio, and secret agents always have those." He stares at Bofur with wide eyes.

Bofur nods gravely. "You're very smart, to have noticed that. Most people wouldn't have."

He beams proudly at Bofur's praise.

Bofur has to conceal a grin of his own, as he taps the earpiece hooked over his right ear. "See this? My people give me orders, and I can hear them through here."

"Frodo my boy, come over here" Someone suddenly calls from an aisle over, and the kid looks up quickly before turning back to Bofur. "That's my Uncle Bilbo, I gotta go. I hope you catch whatever bad guy you're looking for!"

Bofur grins as he watches Frodo run off and disappear around the corner.

He honestly does love his job.

**Author's Note:**

> I was at work (at Joann Fabrics) and wearing one of those radios, and suddenly I got the idea for this fic. I have no idea where the shoe store thing came from.
> 
> The radios look like this, but the earpiece looks a bit different: https://imgur.com/Xm5blo5
> 
> I kinda feel bad not making this bagginshield, but I didn't know how to do that. I imagine that sometime in the future, Frodo introduces Bilbo to the secret age- I MEAN guy who works at the shoe store.


End file.
